Seasons
by ZephryZ
Summary: A small collection of One-shots spanning each of the 4 seasons! :D i wrote this when i was still a noob, and i did some cleaning up. HOWEVER, IT IS NOT PERFECT! I hope you enjoy it. :D


Oh god. I miss Grand Chase so much. ArmexLass forever. LONG LIVE THE CHASE!

* * *

It was the morning of one of the last days of autumn. Leaves of red and gold floated through the town, riding the cold breeze that echoed through hallways, chilling their inhabitants. This town was home to one of the most prestigious assembly of adventurers known throughout all of Beremesiah.

"Guys, it's snowing!" a redhead popped into the main chambers of the Grand Chase castle.

"Snow? What such phenomenon is that?" Mari looked up from her book, the sentence piquing her interest.

"Have you not experienced snow?" Ryan lifted his gaze from a blonde elf anxiously warming her hands near the fireplace.

"Cool it, Red. It's nothing but frozen water." Sieghart rolled over lazily on the couch.

"BUT I WANT. TO. GO. OUT. AND. PLAY." she shouted at her great grandpa.

With a sigh, Ronan stood up. "C'mon. Snow's not gonna last forever"

With a hop, skip and jump, Elesis pulled the Abyss Knight onwards to the door with Mari following wordlessly.

"Has anyone seen Lass anywhere? I heated up some of the leftover cherry pie from yesterday." Arme poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't know. Everyone knows you are the Lass expert here." Lire flashed a knowing smile.

'Whaa..? No! That's hardly the truth!" the violet mage disappeared back into the kitchen, obviously flustered.

It was not long before a blur of silver and blue quietly slipped past the gang and made its way into the kitchen, not before catching the attention of the petite mage that had been eyeing the pie like a hawk.

"Nu-uh! That's not your pie!"

"Who else here eats cherry pie?" the striker smirked, as he stuck a procured fork slowly into the warm pie.

"You aren't eating another bite till..." her words was interrupted by the aforementioned fork being stuffed into her mouth.

"There. Much better." The striker heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mmph. That-mm- won't save you! " she advanced menacingly despite her chewing, a fireball rapidly growing larger in her hand.

"Time to leave." He sighed exasperatedly. " _Invisible State"_

"Grr.. I'll get you Lass!" she shouted, stomping off to his room, smiling to herself that she had just shared an indirect kiss with the Striker.

~(A few hours later)~

"Arme.. Don't you want to go out and play in the snow with us?" a female voice sounded from behind the door.

"It's fine,Amy. I never liked snow anyways." She stated, going back to her experiments.

"I wonder if he likes snow too..." she wondered aloud.

"To answer your question, I do." As the boy sat on the windowsill in his winter clothes. His blue coat covering most of his body, highlighting the well-toned areas.

His answer was met with an oncoming fireball, which he deftly dodged.

"You would probably have to try harder to hit me" as he appeared behind her.

" _Fire…-_ "He grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the wall.

His touch on her skin felt warm, warmer than anything she had ever touched. She felt his finger jab gently into her arm, and it went limp.

"Threat neutralized." he said calmly, as she was turned around slowly. "Let's go outside to play."

"I'm not a child anymore! Anyways, I never liked snow." She stood her ground, staring into his blue eyes

"But you use frost magic on a daily basis." He argued.

"That's different! I use it 'cause I NEED to" she replied curtly, stressing the word.

"Then you are going to need to come outside." He headed for her clothes cabinet.

"NOPE" She made a mad scramble to get between him and the cabinet. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Looking for your winter clothes." his casual reply garnering a death glare from the petite girl.

"Fine. Wait. Outside." she finally gave in and, leaving the lecherous fool to wait outside, changed.

~Line Break~

"Thanks Lassie!" Amy ran over and gave each of them a friendly hug, impaling into Arme just a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Where's Jin?" Lass visibly turned slightly red at the sudden contact, which fueled her jealousy even more.

"Jinny went to build a giant snowman"

Him and Amy continued their conversation as she trailed along behind, looking at the pair with growing jealousy.

He looks like he is having fun… I never should have come out… "I HATE THE SNOW!" she just couldn't take it anymore and teleported away. She didn't care where she was going,she just didn't want to see him.

"What did I do this time?" He had turned just in time to see a blur of purple disappearing.

"Both of you are just so oblivious. Still, I thought this might happen..." the pink starlet chided, handing him a small metal device from her chu-chu bag.

"Go." That one word was all the reason in the world for him to chase after her.

She sat crying against a tree, she had teleported some ways from the castle and sure as hell, she wasn't going back. She looked up and saw the sun giving off its last rays. Shivering, she wandered around the area, looking for a place to rest. She found just the place, an abandoned cave. She had made herself a fire in it and rested in its warmth.

"You shouldn't really be so far away from home." a calm voice spoke from the depths of the cave.

"Go away Lass. Just… Don't come near me!" was the reply, as she continued to prod the fire over, still shivering due to the cold.

She felt a warm jacket that smelled faintly of him cover her, hear his footsteps slowly fading and then.. silence. Just like that he was gone. She ignored the tugging of her heart, and drifted off to sleep. Was she right to have pushed him away?

"Come back… I miss you…" she whispered softly, before succumbing to the blankness that came with sleep.

The sounds of the hail and snowstorm against the entrance of the cave woke her up. Slipping into a daydream, she was pretty sure he had gone back to the castle, probably sipping a warm cup of hot chocolate by now. But then, the hail bounced off something metallic, the sounds she found vaguely familiar... The sound of thrown icicles... bouncing off a certain thief's headband…

"Lass!"

She rushed out into the storm, finding the unmoving striker curled up underneath one of the bigger trees at the entrance of the cave,all but his head and headband showing up against the white snow that had blanketed his body. His breathing, weak and labored and his skin felt as though it had enough frost to freeze over even hell.

"No! No... Lass!" as she struggled to pull his almost lifeless body closer and closer to the fire. "Lass... please..." she stoked the fire, urging it to catch flame and burn brighter. However, the action only seemed to have the exactly opposite effect, as the fire slowly flickered and succumbed to the cold.

"Don't die on me... I need you.." she conjured a fireball as close to him as she dared.

"Not enough warmth… " She collapsed next to him, running dangerously low on mana.

Leaning on his shoulder, she snuggled in his embrace. "I'm... sorry..." as she gave in to exhaustion.

The striker smiled to himself, as he wrapped his arms around the petite girl, warmth returning to his body.

"My dear Arme, you aren't the only one here that knows magic."

"Mmphm…" she struggled to sit up, eyes still blurry from sleep. The sound of crackling branches in a fire evident, against the echoing of the cave.

"Good morning" a soft raspy voice found its way into her ears.

"Lass! You scared me! I hate you!" she hugged the boy tightly, turning his shirt moist with her tears.

As he put a reassuring hand on her, she gripped unto his shirt tighter. "I... hate you..."

"But... I love you." He smiled and affectionately pulled her closer.

"I... Hate you so… much..." she pulled him close and kissed him hard.

"Mmph! H-Hey..." as he struggled for air.

"I knew I should've brought some popcorn" Elesis commented.

"Way to ruin the moment,Elly" Amy's voice appeared too, along with the sound of a piano being dropped.

Arme jerked her head up, and noticing the entire gang of Chasers hovering around her, blushed and resigned herself to her fate.

"C'mon, you idiot. Let's get you home." As Jin and Ryan lifted the striker up. "Can you walk?"

"Not without Arme." The reply garnering a slight chuckle from the red haired Rama.

"You heard the man." With a synchronized nod, they dumped Lass towards Arme, with the mage barely being able to make it in time to catch the falling boy.

Soon enough, the band of Chasers left the cave for home, with Lass and Arme trailing slowly behind them.

Sensing no one watching them, he gently turned his head and gave the mage a peck on her cheek before whispering into her ear. "So... Will you be mine?"

"You already know the answer to that." A deep red blush formed on her cheeks.

 _Maybe... snow isn't that bad after all.._


End file.
